A sunroof has been known which has a glass panel mounted on an opening in a roof of a vehicle. In some cases of the sunroof, depending on occupant's preference, a sunshade device is installed in a vehicle interior side having the opening in the roof, so as to block incident light from outside of the vehicle.
The sunshade device has been known in which a shade member having a plate made of synthetic resin is slidably installed in the vehicle interior side having the opening in the roof (for example, refer to PTL 1), or the sunshade device has been known in which a sheet-like shade member (screen) is accommodated in a winding device so as to be drawable from the winding device which is installed in the opening in the roof (for example, refer to PTL 2).
The sunshade device disclosed in PTL 1 has a configuration in which a pair of plate-shaped shade members is installed in the vehicle interior side having the opening in the roof so as to be slidable to the right and left in a vehicle width direction, and an occupant in the vehicle performs opening and closing operations by manually gripping the shade members. In addition, the sunshade device has a structure in which the opening in the roof is opened by sliding both shade members to right and left ends, and the opening is closed by abutting inner end surfaces with each other in the width direction of the shade members. However, a sealing member for preventing light from leaking out through a portion between the shade members in a closed-shade state is disposed on the inner end surfaces of both shade members in the width direction, which are abutted with each other.
The sunshade device disclosed in PTL 2 has a configuration in which a pair of winding devices accommodating sheet-like shade members is installed in the center in the width direction of a sunroof opening and the shade members accommodated in the winding devices are drawn out to the right and left ends in the vehicle width direction. In addition, in this sunshade device, in order to enhance operability, a rod-shaped frame member (core) is disposed in a draw-out end of the sheet-like shade members so as to extend along an edge of the draw-out end.